The Dead Past Walks, Walks Among the Living
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: Mia's mansion has been in her possession for ages. No one has questioned its history, origins, or happenings. Can Kento find the answer to his questions before darkness falls forever?


Chibi: Hello peoples 

Chibi: Hello peoples! 'Tis I chibi-chan! ^_^ Since we have barely gotten any reviews on this fic when it was first posted, I decided to repost it and lower the rating. ::hangs head:: Yes I am a greedy chibi. ;_; Gomen.

(For maximum effect please read late at night, alone. Thank you.)  
  
*walks up* Hello, minna. M-chan here again. I know what you must be thinking. What's this and where the hell is the first chapter? I thought it would be fair to warn you before you delve into the depths of this fic.  
  
Okay, first of all, this fic is gonna have everything but the kitchen sink. My definition of the kitchen sink; Yaoi/Yuri and any citrisness.  
  
So yes, it's gonna be dark, so the squeamish beware. *bows* I thank you for listening.  


Ja!  


Chibi: I don't write horror very well so it's prolly not as bad as you think. ::pout:: I'll learn… someday… The good scary stuff M-ies wrote… ^^()

  
The Dead Past Walks, Walks Among the Living  
A joint horror fic  
By M-chan and Chibi-chan^_~*  
  
Chapter One: What Causes the Dancing Shadows?  
  
It was the only room that was never cleaned by Mia, in her mansion. The dust clouded the air and seemed to give the room a supernatural glow. The bigger pieces flitting from window to window, dancing their never ending dance.  
  
If one stared long enough, the form of death could be seen as he moved through the dust, trapped in one room. Unable to capture his prey out of that room in the day, he just shuffled from wall to wall waiting for night to fall.  
  
But of course, that was impossible. Just as impossible as those footsteps behind you.  
  
***  
  
For once in their lives the Ronin Warriors, the ones who had saved the world time and time again, felt completely at peace. All of them, save Sage. The warrior of light had never quite felt at peace with Mia's house. He told himself he would get used to it, and it was just hard to adjust. After what had been happening around there, he wasn't so sure.   
  
***  
  
I'm sure you to have sensed before that you weren't the only one in the room, and you turn around to find nothing in your wake, save a few shadows. Have you ever asked why those shadows are there? Or who cast them?   
  
***  
  
Kento rolled over, the sleep he desperately needed not coming. The very air seemed to buzz with anticipation. Something was about to happen. Something big enough to change six lives forever.  
  
***  
  
I'm sure you've all felt the hairs on the nape of your neck rise and shiver. Felt a shivering touch as you walked down the hall at night. It's human nature to fear things we can't understand or see. That's why we cling to the light like a moth to a flame. And like a moth, we all must someday burn.  
  
***  
  
The young Warrior of Trust grinned lightly in sleep, cherishing the time spent with his fishy friends.  
  
A hunched figure darker than the darkest night slunk into the young man's room. It floated slightly above the Ronin's head, watching his happy expressions and gripped the knarled handled of his scythe tighter. He gently reached out a single finger and brushed the angelic teen's forehead.  
  
Immediately Cye's face creased as his dreams turned to worse. It's job done, the smoky being left, returning to its home in that lonely, dusty room.  
  
As the first golden rays of dawn peeked over the edge of the horizon, the black creature turned a smoky gray and danced with the dust as it waited for night to fall again.   
  
***  
  
"Mia I have no idea what it is about this house, but I haven't gotten a single night of decent sleep!" Kento moaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. Mia smiled and went along as her cheery self.   
  
"It's probably just your mattress, Kento! If you'd like we could switch mattresses." Kento debated this in his head a moment.  
  
"Nah... I don't think it's the mattress... I mean I get to sleep well enough, but then in the middle of the night somethin' just happens... Every single night too..." Ryo shrugged.   
  
"I think we should just hide the food before we go to bed." As everyone laughed, Kento bit his lip. He was going to stay up tonight. He was going to figure out why he couldn't get a God damn decent night of sleep!   
  
***  
  
M-chan: Creeped out yet? }: )  
  
Disclaimer: We dun own RW, so there! :P

Chibi: ::wails:: I suck at horror!!! I will keep writing though. (Even though most of you are dreading it.) ^-^


End file.
